dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Heroes
Dragon Ball Heroes (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ) is a Japanese arcade game developed by Dimps, as the sixth ''Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass'' game. Announced on October 21, 2010, and released on November 11, 2010, the game allows the usage of many characters from the ''Dragon Ball'' series, as well as characters new to the series. The game has a sequel/protage for Nintendo 3DS called Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Overview Card sets There are general themes for each set of cards. The game offers missions to complete based on the themes from each set. Typically each set introduces a new theme and includes cards from the previous theme; the first set of cards features the Red Ribbon Androids, while the second set features the Red Ribbon Androids and the Galaxy Soldiers, the third set features the Galaxy Soldiers and Majin Buu, the fourth set features Majin Buu and the Planet trade organization, the fifth set features the Planet trade organization and Lord Slug's clan, the sixth set features Lord Slug's clan and Super Buu, the seventh set features Super Buu and Broly, and the eighth set features Broly and Tapion. With the launch of the Galaxy Missions on March 22, 2012, the ninth set features characters from all previous sets and introduces Dragon Ball GT characters, the tenth and eleventh sets feature characters from the Baby Saga of GT and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, the twelfth set features characters from the Baby Saga of GT and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Each set of cards, except the first, includes one or two secret ULTIMATE-RARE cards. Those ULTIMATE-RARE cards are Hatchiyack in the second set, Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in the third set, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta in the fourth set, Super Saiyan Bardock in the fifth set, Chilled in the sixth set, Bio-Broly and a transformation card for Broly in the seventh set, Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighth set, Super Saiyan 3 GT Trunks in the ninth set, Baby in the tenth set, and a transformation card for Baby in the eleventh set. Story A series of short trailers featuring new animation have been released to promote the game. Each one offers a very short, standalone plot with the main promotional character featured as a protagonist in these commercials. The first trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes shows a human boy running to the nearest arcade game and inserting a Capsule Corporation card into it, soon he gets sucked into the game. Upon arriving, to the protagonist's surprise, he has become a Dragon Ball character, having grown a Saiyan tail and getting a fighting outfit. Here, he meets Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, and two other mysterious characters also with Saiyan tails (the Saiyan "Elite" and the Saiyan "Berserker"), who are all busy fighting Perfect Cell and his Cell Juniors. Goku does battle with Cell, but gets blasted away, so the boy cautiously attacks Cell, but is thrown aside. Then, Goku and the boy join forces and launch a Kamehameha at the over-confident Cell. In the second trailer, the boy and a Majin "Hero" help Future Trunks during his battle against Majin Buu. It begins in a city where Majin Buu finds the Four-Star Dragon Ball and turns the city's population into candy. He tries to eat them, but is stopped by the boy and Future Trunks. When Buu gets angry, a part of him comes to life on its own and forms the Majin "Hero", who tries to stop Buu. Buu attacks the group and Trunks tries to blast him with a Buster Cannon, only to just get knocked back and have Buu land on his companions from the sky. Buu begins to eat the candies from earlier, which angers Trunks who powers up to a new level and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Ready to end the battle, Trunks steps between Buu and the Majin "Hero", and uses his sword to send the Majin skyward. Up above, the boy powers up an attack in one hand while holding the Four-Star Dragon Ball in the other and from below, Trunks powers up a Heat Dome Attack before launching their attacks at Buu at the same time. The third trailer has Super Saiyan Goku doing battle with Frieza, as Frieza's spaceship hovers in the sky behind them. The boy and a similar looking Female Heroine arrive using Time Machines (similar to the one used by Future Trunks), and ignore the battle to infiltrate Frieza's ship. They two make their way through the ship's corridors and defeat all of Frieza's soldiers remaining inside the ship. Once they arrive at the control room, they attempt to destroy it, but are interrupted by Frieza who just smashed in the ceiling. Frieza takes aim at the children, but is faced with Goku once again when he steps between them. The kids get back up and take out the two soldiers that were in the control room, before charging the angered Frieza himself along with their Super Saiyan savior. The fourth trailer takes placed on an unnamed planet that is home to purple mushroom-headed aliens. One of the mushroom kids throws a rock at the Frieza's race "Hero", having confused him with the tyrant himself. The "Hero" ignores this and continues walking as the screen changes to Lord Slug and his minions. They begin to attack the planet and its people, with Slug going as far as transforming into his Great Namek form and trashing the city. Goku and the boy arrive, and begin to combat the threat, with Goku taking care of Angila on his way to fight the giant and the boy defeating Medamatcha. Wings defeats a mushroom father, and starts attacking the mushroom kid who threw the rock earlier when the Freeza's race "Hero" steps in and dispatches of Wings and his soldiers. Goku and the boy team up to blind Slug with Ki Blasts, and the member of Frieza's race brings Slug to his knees with a Death Wave. As part of a promotional tie-in with V-Jump, Frieza's ancestor Chilled and his henchman Toobi can be fought in a special mission that mirrors the plot of the spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. In this manga, Bardock survives Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta and gets thrown into the past on Planet Plant, where he fights Chilled and becomes a Super Saiyan. The fifth trailer features the characters facing off against Super Buu after he has absorbed Gohan. Goku and Vegeta are forced to resort to fusing with the Potara in order to stand a chance against the pink demon. The two Saiyan warriors are forcibly drawn towards each other, and after a brief flash of light, Vegito is born and immediately transforms into Super Saiyan, ready to go head to head with Super Buu. In the sixth trailer, the boy and Goku confront the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Broly only focuses on Goku and, after a few minor clashes, he manages to grab Goku's head and slam him into the side of a building. The boy, seeing Goku trapped, tries to attack Broly but is swatted aside. Broly pummels Goku and manages to knock him out of his Super Saiyan transformation. As the boy attempts to return to the battle, Goku yells at him, telling him to stay back. Unable to stand watching the beating, the young hero becomes enraged and becomes a Super Saiyan. The newly transformed Super Saiyan charges Broly, but he is unable to land an effective blow. He is easily swatted aside again and sent hurling towards the ground by a Ki Blast. With Broly distracted, Goku teleports to the ground below and catches the child before the impact. Goku puts the child back down on his feet and they both power up as Super Saiyans, and they charge at Broly. The three Saiyans clash, and the landscape is blown away by a huge explosions. In the seventh trailer, which is the first Galaxy Mission trailer, the young hero and Goku fight Hirudegarn and Super Saiyan 3 Broly. During the battle, the Namekian Hero arrives to help them. The eighth trailer shows the young boy in the real world, running up to the arcade game. A robot similar to Giru (which default name is Poru (ポル)) appears in front of the machine and goes on the boy's shoulder. After sticking his Hero license (data card) into the game's slot, the boy is teleported into the Grand Tour spaceship where GT Goku, Pan, and Trunks are and appears with new avatar clothes. The ship then takes off form Capsule Corporation and crash-lands on Planet Luud. There, Dr. Myuu and Meta-Rilldo wait with one of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Then, the gang confronts the giant Luud. The Hero transforms into a Super Saiyan and he, Goku, Trunks charges Kamehamehas to finish the giant Machine Mutant. The ninth trailer is the scond Galaxy Mission trailer and shows Goku and Vegeta performing the Fusion Dance to form Gogeta. In the tenth trailer, which is the third Galaxy Mission trailer, the boy, the robot, Pan, Trunks, and Goku come back to Earth and confront Baby infected Gohan and Goten, as well as Baby Vegeta. Pan goes up to greet her father and uncle, but soon Goten attacks Pan. The robot transforms into his defense mode and blocks incoming ki attacks from Gohan and Goten. Baby Vegeta appears soon after, and Goku and Trunk fight Goten and Gohan. The Saiyan Hero blasts Baby Vegeta, he is shocked that he is missed. Baby Vegeta knees the Hero in the gut, punches Goku in the face, and kick Trunks. The Saiyan Hero, Goku and Trunks then transform into Super Saiyans and continue their battle against Baby Vegeta and his men. Gameplay Dragon Ball Heroes uses a turn based card battle system in five rounds or less, which offers 5 on 5 battles with only one health bar for a team of characters. The cards featuring characters from the Dragon Ball franchise are given specific powers and abilities that allow for unique and strategic combat experiences. The player has to move the cards on the game board. Depending on the conditions of the match, up to five cards can be placed on the machine's game mat and are then moved on the playing field in an attempt to gain an advantage against the opponent. Characters further back on the field receive less damage than those in the front, but they also deal less damage as well. During both the attack and defense phases of battle, timing meters will appear on the screen and force the player into a mini-game to determine the amount of damage dealt. The goal is to press the button on the machine with precise timing to fill the timing meter gauge more than the opponent in order to gain the advantage in the exchange and perform either an effective attack or defense depending on the phase. Special attacks can only be performed if the advantage is gained during the attack phase. During a battle, the player can use cards which allow him to transform, fuse, or summon one of the bosses of the game, including the giant characters Great Ape Vegeta, Great Namek Lord Slug, Hirudegarn, as well as Frieza's spaceship. Characters Player avatars *Saiyan "Hero" (called Beat in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Saiyan "Elite" (A boy who looks like Android 17) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Saiyan "Berserker" (A boy who looks like Vegeta, with Raditz's hair, and outfit similar to Broly's) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Saiyan "Heroine" (called Note in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Female Saiyan "Elite" (a girl who looks like Android 18 in GT, but with black hair) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Female Saiyan "Berserker" (a girl with Battle Armor) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Akina (a Female "Heroine" based on the famous model Akina Minami) *Majin "Hero" (called Kabra (カブラ) in Hero Road mode) *Majin "Elite" (a fancy looking Majin Buu with a monocle and a "crown") *Majin "Berserker" (a Kid Buu-type creature) *Frieza's race "Hero" (called Froze in Hero Road mode) *Frieza's race "Elite" *Frieza's race "Berserker" *Namekian "Hero" (called Tsumuri (ツムリ) in Hero Road mode) *Namekian "Elite" (A Dragon Clan member who looks like Dende) *Namekian "Berserker" (a Warrior-type Namekian who looks like Nail, with pants similar to that of Tambourine) Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Great Saiyaman *Videl *Great Saiyawoman *Pan *Kid Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta , Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks , Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Nail *Hercule *Hercule (GT) *Pikkon *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Eastern Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai *Tapion *Kid Uub *Uub *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Fat Gotenks *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Veku *Gokule *Raditz *Nappa *Saibaman *Dodoria *Zarbon *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power, Mecha Frieza ) *King Cold *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Base, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form , Power Weight Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Spopovich *Yamu *Pui Pui *Dabura *Majin Buu *Evill Buu *Super Buu (Base, SS3 Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Toobi *Chilled *King Vegeta *Amond *Daiz *Rasin *Cacao *Turles *Commander Zeeun *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Lord Slug *Doore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Android 13 (Base, Super Android 13 ) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Paragus *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Hatchiyack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Full Power) *Bio-Broly *Super Janemba *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo (Base, Meta-Rilldo, Hyper Meta-Rilldo) *Dr. Myuu *Baby (Base, Baby Vegeta) Bosses *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Ape Kid Gohan *Great Namek Lord Slug *Amepai (a Male "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi Jan Bang! character Yanagihara Tetsuya) *Zaripai (a Male "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi Jan Bang! character Hirai Yoshiyuki) *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Luud (Full Power) *Golden Great Ape Goku Battle Stages *Plain *Rocky Area (day, night) *Planet Namek *Urban Area *Space *M-2 *New Planet Plant Trivia *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' is the first game to feature Chilled, Toobi, Cacao, Medamatcha, Wings, Angila, Zeeun, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, Paragus, Bio-Broly, Super Mega Cannon Sigma, General Rilldo, Dr. Myuu, GT Gohan, GT Goten and GT Mr. Satan as playable characters. *Also, for the first time in a video game, Bardock can become a Super Saiyan and Gogeta, Future Trunks and GT Trunks can become Super Saiyan 3. Gallery Concept & Promotional Arts Screenshots Cards Promotional movies External links *[http://www.carddas.com/dbh/index.html Dragon Ball Heroes official website] *[http://www.dimps.co.jp/pro/db-hero.html Dragon Ball Heroes overview at Dimps' website] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQm0ByZaJHM Dragon Ball Heroes Broly Trailer] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Collectible Card Games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video Games where Mighty Mask is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Nail is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where King Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Doore is playable Category:Video games where Neiz is playable Category:Video games where Salza is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where King Cold is playable Category:Video games where Chilled is playable Category:Video games where Toobi is playable Category:Video games where Cacao is playable Category:Video games where Turles is playable Category:Video games where Wings is playable Category:Video games where Angila is playable Category:Video games where Medamatcha is playable Category:Video games where Zeeun is playable Category:Video games where Lord Slug is playable Category:Video games where Android 13 is playable Category:Video games where Android 14 is playable Category:Video games where Android 15 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Hatchyack is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Bio-Broly is playable Category:Video games where Paragus is playable Category:Video games where Kogu is playable Category:Video games where Bido is playable Category:Video games where Bujin is playable Category:Video games where Zangya is playable Category:Video games where Bojack is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video Games where Gokule is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Yamu is playable Category:Video games where Spopovich is playable Category:Video games where Pui Pui is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Evil Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Tapion is playable Category:Video games where Uub is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Super Mega Cannon Sigma is playable Category:Video games where General Rilldo is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Myuu is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations